The Summer Tempest
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: This story is a coming of age story – one that features a group of post-graduate friends, acting upon the very promise they would all return to Westchester for the summer five years after graduating high school. Maybe their original vow was to ensure they'd all still be friends... but in time, their promises changed, their plans changed, and they've changed.


**The Summer Tempest**

—

_**Summary:**_ This story is a coming of age story – one that features a group of post-graduate friends, acting upon the very promise they would _all_ return to Westchester for the summer five years after graduating high school. Maybe their original vow was to ensure they'd all still be friends, reuniting as the core group they once were, proving to overcome any obstacles life chose to throw at them... but in time, their promises changed, their plans changed, and they've changed. Now they're searching for something bigger than just themselves and each other.

**MAY 14, 2019 - Los Angeles, CA**

_"We came to the city because we wished to live haphazardly, to reach for only the least realistic of our desires, and to see if we could not learn what our failures had to teach, and not, when we came to live, discover that we had never died. We wanted to dig deep and suck out all the marrow of life, to be overworked and reduced to our last wit_" Massie read out loud the most important words from Kristopher Jansma's, _Why We Came to the City_. The words were so real—so vivid—she swore she could almost grab them.

Closing her eyes in awe one last time, Massie closed the book and placed in on the table next to her. She leaned for her iced coffee and hummed with a smile. Putting her coffee down, she continued, "Brilliant novel. Wonderful writing with captivating scenes," She chewed the side of her cheek. "But, also a gut-wrenching reality-punch to the stomach" to the tall boy with charcoal hair leaning on a bookshelf ladder, organizing a series of graphic novels.

Crawling down the ladder with an arm full of books, Landon Crane, a now LA local, once Oregon-Native, boy turned to her and mused, "I figured it would be a good fit for you. A way to kinder your spirits... you know since you are leaving soon to go back to that paper town." He wrinkled his nose in distaste for her roots... the city she once adored.

"Westchester. Westchester, New York," Massie corrected him, while giving him a knowing look. Landon wasn't quite fond of Westchester. They had spent hours nuzzled up in this corner bookstore, talking about Westchester. They talked about her old school—BOCD, her old core niche of friends, her old ex-boyfriend(s)—mainly just that one ex-boyfriend… _thee ex-boyfriend_—her old favorite hole-in-the wall restaurants, and the frozen yogurt joint she was a regular patron at. The more she told him, the less he liked it. The less he liked the closeness, the confines of the shapeless space, the hurt and heartbreak Massie had encountered. Arguably with time, Landon became less and less of a fan. And despite his distaste for the town he's never been to… she promised someday she would take him there.

_Take him there to where it all began_.

He matched her scowl with a loose grin. With his free hand he brushed the curls out of his eyes. "And tell me Ms. Block, why did I suggest such a read?"

"Let me guess Mr. Crane," She played along. "There is a promising moral somewhere buried deep within the story that I could learn from. When I go home, I need to remember why I am going home for the summer and to cherish every second of it because deep down there is a larger, self-defining purpose to this mad, and I mean MAD idea.." She had to be absolutely...no indisputably... crazy for returning home. Instead of feeling excitement, she was feeling discontent and uncomfortable... and doubting her decision every single second it got closer until her departure time.

"So intuitive you are" He grinned, taking the seat next to her in the empty gray arm chair.

"So cliché," She bantered, rolling her amber eyes. "I am glad you recommended it to me. I really took to all of the characters, but in a different way that what I initially expected. Especially since the story is about a group of post-graduate friends coming together, finding peace and truth within their own lives as well as with each other during both their darkest and finest moments. It reminds me of my old friends in a way," She admitted. It was always easy admitting the most truthful of things to Landon.

Instead of stopping like the old Massie would have, she continued on. She took Landon's pick to heart and emotionally invested herself into the story and found a way to express those swirling thoughts. "Jansma paints insight to the story that alludes to how friends are supposed to be there for each other... the characters are fiercely loyal, devoted, and well, a bit messed up. Their struggles were so defining: trying to belong to a city that they didn't quite belong, but couldn't quite bring themselves to leave and to start over either. And don't get me started on Jacob either—he was my absolute favorite in the book."

"What? A loudmouth poet?" Landon asked with a raised eyebrow, looking up from the pile of books he had pulled from the shelves.

"Yeah, sort of like you," Massie teased while reaching across the table and placing her hand on his arm. "And unlike this story, I don't see how me returning home will be a cheerful revelry."

Knowing the situation, he responded with a head nod. He knew her situation, he knew her insecurities, he knew her. "When does your plane leave tomorrow?" He asked in a more serious tone.

Shuffling through her Douney satchel, Massie pulled out the boarding pass, eyes scanning quickly: "10:30 a.m."

"10:30 a.m." He repeated.

"Precisely."

"What ever will I do without you?" Landon asked mockingly, placing his hand over his heart in a dramatic manner.

"I believe Darwinism has prepared you to survive," She jested while trying to push down the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had grown quite fond of Landon Eugene Crane over the past few months.

"I'm not quite sure I'm fit for Darwinism," He teased back.

"We all know I'm not," She scoffed.

"Well…" He trailed.

Raising an eyebrow she bantered back, "Well what?"

"If we both die than we don't have to miss each other."

"I'll allow Darwinism to take us both at the same time then," She relinquished.

"Before or after your flight tomorrow?"

"Now. I'll accept our inevitable fate now."

"A heroic death by falling books," He played along, pretending to play dead amongst a pile of books.

"We will go down in history," She affirmed, stifling a laugh.

Landon went to speak but Massie nodded her head towards the register.

"Hey I'll be right back, I need to go and cash that person out," He nodded his head in the direction towards the cash register. Stood at the counter was a male in what Massie guessed mid-twenties, holding a guitar case in one hand a series of books in the other. Maybe he too was lost, trying to find his way.

"Go ahead," She smiled, turning her head away from the exchange.

Clutching the boarding pass in her fingers, she closed her eyes, remembering how she found herself in the situation in the first place.

—

**MARCH 13, 2019 - Los Angeles, CA**

_Massie sprawled across her bed, watching reruns of Gilmore Girls. She idolized Rory, wishing she had spent more time in high school being like Rory rather than being like, well, Massie. Rory was an intelligent, introvert book-lover, and aspiring journalist. She spent more time focusing on her scholastics rather than socializing. If Massie had been more like Rory, her life would have been a lot easier… more manageable… maybe even more enjoyable. Not that she didn't have a great time, she did... but maybe she would have saved herself some confusion, heartache, and 16 year old drama. _

_She was so enthralled in Rory's run-in with Jess after his evanescence—remembering her own ex's evanescence—she hardly heard her phone ringing. Finally, the ringing caught her attention and she had to forcefully tear her attention away from the screen and return back into reality. Pausing the TV, she reached to answer her ringing phone._

_"Hello this is Massie speaking," She answered, not bothering or caring to look at the caller ID. She was expecting a call after all. _

_"Massie," A familiar voice squeaked on the other end. _

_Wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion, she let the name slip off her tongue, "Claire..." The brunette drew. "Hi."_

_Why again did she answer the phone?_

_"I'm surprised you answered so quickly," The blonde admitted. _

_"Yeah, you caught me at a good time."_

_"Apparently so. You're a hard person to catch," Claire teased—Massie knowing she was trying to lighten the conversation. One of the many qualities Massie admired about her former best friend. She rubbed her now sweating palms on the sides of her sweats and felt the guilt. She wasn't a guilty-feeling person typically, but that was another quality her bubbly friend happened to bring out in her. She knew she hadn't returned a single call to her old friend in months… and now here she was, on the phone with her… and had no excuses as to why she hadn't been in contact. _

_Wait, why was Claire calling... again?_

_Kicking out the blankets from her feet, Massie rose out of bed and hopped to her feet. She was now pacing, a habit she did when she was nervous. "And what pleasure do I owe you?"_

_"I'm calling you to check in of course," Claire responded, breaking the silence, sending Massie's nerves into overdrive. _

"_Oh," Massie paused. "Okay, hi." _

"_Hi," Claire laughed._

"_Hi," A small smile played across Massie's lips. Despite their middle school and early high school days, Claire seemed to bring out the best in her. _

"_How are you?" Claire asked._

_Massie dove into a story about how she recently moved into a new apartment; one closer to the International Accounting and Business firm she worked at. She told her about how her moving truck was mixed up with another and her truck went to northern Washington so she had to sleep on an air mattress for three days before they located the truck and moved all of her belongings. Her shoulders and back were achy and she had a migraine that would not go away, no matter how many Aleve she took. Finishing her elongated tale, she breathed out an apology. "Sorry—I needed to complain. I think if my mom heard this story from me one more time, she will disown me."_

_She could hear the apathy in her friend's voice. "No worries. It's good to hear from you."_

"_Right," Massie almost forgot she wasn't on the best terms with her old friends. "How are you."_

"_Things are going well. I have an opening art gallery mid-summer in downtown Westchester. It's not as a lavish and exciting as it would be in the city, but it's a start."_

"_That's wonderful, Claire. I told you that you had a real eye for art, both classical and contemporary. Not a trade all artists can juggle. What date is your opening?"_

_"July 19th."_

_"I'm so proud of you. So very proud."_

_"Thank you. I'm a little nervous putting my art in the public eye, but Kemp has encouraged me it's a good door that's opening for me. I need to take this 'le__ap of faith' as he proclaims."_

_"He's right you know. Sometime's Kemp's advice is actually sound."_

_"I never thought I'd hear you say that."_

_"I never thought I'd say that," Massie giggled._

_"So," Claire fished, more serious than her tone a few seconds ago. _

_"How is Kristen?" Massie squeaked, following up from the last text Claire sent her about her former friend. _

"_She's okay. She isn't handling the adjustment well. She swears it's because of jetlag but she's been back for over a month. I don't think she wants to tell us she isn't doing okay. But I know her better than that. But she would be mad I told you that."_

_"Yeah, that's fair," the brunette nibbled on her lip, fully understanding the situation._

_"We don't lie to each other Massie— she's still mad, you know."_

"_I know."_

"_It was one day Massie... you had to miss it again, why?"_

"_I had something going on."_

"_And that something couldn't wait?"_

"_No." Massie responded strongly, not skipping a beat. _

"_You don't seem so apologetic. Kristen didn't say it, of course she wouldn't talk bad about you Massie, but she was waiting for you to stop by. She was anxious and hoping. Almost like you were going to show up any minute. And she wasn't the only one watching the door either, hoping you'd sweep in for a last goodbye."_

"_I know and as unapologetic as I seem, I truly am sorry. I just couldn't fly home. There were other circumstances I had to attend to. I called her that night though—"_

"_Still not the same," Claire interjected. _

"_Yeah, I'm aware," Massie heaved a sigh, dropping the subject, she continued to ask,"Dyl? Leesh? How are they?"_

_Massie could almost feel her friend's eyeroll over the phone. "They're doing good—Leesh is in this dilemma of she doesn't know what she wants to do with her life and Dylan is working as an intern on The Daily Grind... she hates it. She wants out of show business and journalism, but it's not exactly easy to tell your mother that, especially when she pulled a lot of strings for Dylan to be there and for once in Dylan's life, her mother is proud of her. But you'd know this if you gave us a call back or responded back to an Insta throwback post, a snap, our old group chat… hell even a Pinterest board post would be nice."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Massie, we've all given you ample opportunity to reach out to us. Friendships aren't a one-way street and I'm very frustrated by how you've been ignoring us all. I've called you for months and this is the first you've responded to me. I thought we were okay after our last phone call and then you've ignored me for months. I'm pretty sure the only reason you answered this call was because you were waiting for a work phone call and didn't look at the caller ID. You were so mad at Derrick for cutting you out of his life without a word and now you're doing it to us—"_

"_Claire," Massie tried. _

"_No Massie. I'm extremely annoyed with you. I've spent the past two years making up excuses for you. I can only tell Leesh that you're studying or working long hours for so long. When you didn't show up to Kristen's going away party, I had no more excuses. That was the last straw."_

"_You're right. I'm really sorry. Things have been so busy here and I know that doesn't excuse my behavior and absence… But I'm putting hour after hour in at the firm. I'm in the process of finishing up a legal battle with an offshore account that's interfered with quite a bit of international business. I'd tell you more, but legally I'm not allowed. I don't even know what sleep is anymore. I am dying for a massage, a pedicure—something. I haven't even had time to breathe. I can't tell you the last time I ate a home cooked meal—" _

"_Massie"_

"_No let me finish, Claire. I hate being interrupted," Massie snapped more harshly than what she wanted too. Taking a deep breath, she spoke slowly. "I'm just so exhausted and trust me, I know this is not an excuse and I'm sorry. I've spent hours in court, not being able to leave... not being able to communicate with the outside world. And when I wasn't in court, I was making up all of that back time at the office."_

"_Look I didn't call to yell at you, I actually called to see how you were doing because I miss you and I'm worried about you." _

"_I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. Just overworked, busy, and really stressed. But, it's good to hear from you and I miss you too," She heaved a deep sigh. _

_"I think you should come home for the summer," Claire's exhaled a sharp breath._

_Ahh, there it was... the truth why Claire was calling. _

_"Claire, what?"_

"_I really think you come home for the summer…"_

_Massie's tone switched from confused to sharp, "You know I can't do that."_

"_Can't or won't?" Claire challenged back. Massie heard the fieriness in her friend's voice. It was the same voice that used to defend her; but she too was tired of her excuses. _

"_Both." _

_"Massie, it happened so long ago. You can't avoid us all forever," Claire reminded her, bringing her back to that very moment it all changed._

_Massie bit her tongue, trying not to be too rough with Claire... she was her old best friend after all. "I'm not avoiding everyone Claire. I just really do not think that's such a good idea. And besides, I am so busy at work. I cannot afford to take of work."_

"Massie you aren't doing terrible financially."

"Not financially, Claire. Although I do live in California, and it is quite expensive. I've had to downsize my stuff to fit it in my small shoebox of an apartment so I can afford to live a decent life out here. I don't want to rely on my parents forever. I can't afford to take time off of work. I'm so close to a promotion, earning an office and moving out of the cubicle I got when I was interning there when I was in college. I just need a few more months here to solidify my career.

_"You told me last time we talked that you would have some time in the summer once you finished up that legal battle and your boss cleared you and the other girl for 8 weeks off. You can take a break after this is over. Massie, just listen to me," Claire bargained with her. Was that desperation Massie heard in her voice? _

_"Is this really up for discussion?"_

_"Well you haven't completely shut me down, so I'd argue yes. Yes it is."_

_"I'm trying to let you down easy," Massie's repartee escaping her mouth._

_"We made a pact Mass," Her adamant, steadfast, friend wisped. "Do you not remember when all 10 of stood together, sipping on Macallan 25 YR scotch in your dad's library, vowing that we would all return in summer of 2019, regardless of our differences, successes and failures, and our places in life. We made an unbreakable vow."_

_"As much as I love Harry Potter Claire, the unbreakable vow isn't real," Massie rolled her eye at her 18 year self and friends._

_"That's not the point, Massie." _

_Biting her lip, she waited to respond, "Claire this was five years ago. We made these promises not really knowing what would happen in the next five years of our lives. We were so naive, eager, and a bit indifferent."_

_"Exactly. It's been five years since we were all together." All. Those words washed over her body and she now felt queasy._

_Massie had a million reasons for not going back, but that spark still fluttered in her stomach. She had a new life, new apartment, new friends, new everything. But deep, deep, very fucking deep, down her heart was still in Westchester. Those very five years ago._

_"Even if I come home, not everyone will be there," Massie reminded her. She remembered clear as day: some of her friends were not her friends and there were some she had no interest in revisiting again._

_"Actually," Claire began._

_Inserting her voice over Claire's, Massie snapped. "What do you mean actually,"_

_"Everyone already agreed._

_"Even—"_

_Claire cut her off. "Yes Massie, even Derrick."_

_There was a long expressive pause before Massie spoke up again. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Claire. I haven't been home so long. I don't even remember what Westchester is like. I've missed out on so much—I'd have no idea where to begin to catch up. Besides, it's not like anyone wants to see me…" She was rambling, yet she couldn't stop the excuses pouring from her mouth. Even the thought of returning made her nervous and uncomfortable. A side of herself she only showed the people she was closest to. _

_"We miss you, Mass. We all do... and I think it's a grand idea… and so do your parents. They booked your flight home- they think you need to come home. You need this Massie."_

_"What?" She shrieked. "I just talked to Kendra on the phone this morning and she did not once mention this. I'm going to text her."_

_"Well, I told Kendra I would talk to you first and not to mention it to you."_

_Massie paused, Kendra did what? How could her own mother blind-side her like this. Her fingers burned as she frantically typed, deleted, and typed some more... struggling to find the words to text to her mom._

_"Mass you there?" Claire pulled out the old name._

_"Yeah I'm here," Massie paused from typing. _

"_I know you and I know you've spent a lot of time burying what happened to you—"_

"_Don't," Massie hissed. She spent so much time burying it away. She didn't want it to be brought back up. _

"_I just want to see my lively, funny, sometimes moody, best friend. Is that so much to ask for?" Claire whined. _

"_I can practically hear your puppy dog pout over the phone."_

"_Is it working?" Claire feigned innocently. _

"_No," Massie exhaled. "But I guess if my parent's already bought the ticket then I'm coming to Westchester for a little bit of a break. I mean it though Claire, if I don't feel comfortable I'm coming right back. And if this place needs me, I'm going back. This is my job. This is my future and my home."_

"_Okay, okay. I get it. Deal," The blond giggled over the phone._

_"Okay, I guess you sealed the deal."_

—

"Hey are you okay?"

Massie opened her eyes, realizing she was clutching the ticket to her chest and. Forming a smile, she responded, "Of course."

Leaning across the wooden table, Landon rested his arm on hers. "It's going to be okay. Just go home. See your parents. See those friends of yours you used t otell me about and forget about those who don't matter. I'll be picking you back up at the airport in six weeks," He comforted her.

"Eight weeks," She corrected him. "I'll be home for eight weeks."

"I know. But I'm giving you six… and I'm being generous even to that."

"Hey," She pouted and threw a balled up napkin in his direction.

"But, you're right, this is nothing to be anxious about," Massie smoothed out the ends of her hair, deeply appreciating the boy's food for thought. That was something she admired about Landon. He was always reassuring her and he always made her feel safe.

_Safe_ was something she hardly felt these days.

**MAY 15 – LAX International Airport, CA **

—

Sipping her venti strawberry acai refresher, Massie sat in the rather uncomfortable airport chair, one leg thrown over the other, catching up on the numerous missed texts that lit up her phone. Did she even know that many people to have that many missed messages from?

She was not surprised Claire had already texted her about making plans… her friend was so insistent upon everyone reuniting again—Massie was sure her friend was going to be the death of her; Landon – of course he would text her already, that was the kind of person he was; her parents were very excessive, or so she gathered; Cameron Fisher? He was right, it had been awhile and their last interaction together in California had been rather impetuous; she was always eager to receive a text from Olivia Ryan, an old classmate, a new best friend; and of course, Kemp Hurley was Kemp Hurley… She should have assumed he would be in contact... sooner rather than later.

—

_**Claire Lyons**_: Bonfire at Dylan's Friday night. 8PM. See you then – xoxo.

_**Massie Block**_: *thumbs up emoji*

_**Claire Lyons**_: Massie… you better be there

_**Massie Block**_: If I'm not?

_**Claire Lyons**_: I'll tell everyone about your super short-lived crush on Kemp Hurley in the 7th grade.

_**Massie Block**_: Fine, fine, Kuh-laire. You win this one.

_**Claire Lyons**_: Thought you'd see it my way

_**Massie Block:**_ *middle finger emoji*

_**Claire Lyons**_: Blackmailing you since the seventh grade. Glad to see it still works

—

_**Landon Crane**_**:** Miss you already. Call me when you land.

_**Massie Block**_**:** Please, as if I could forget.

_**Massie Block**_**:** Oh and Lan, miss you too.

—

**Cool Kids on the Block **

_**Kendra Block:**_ We made dinner reservations for the Red Oaks tonight

_**William Block**_**:** Your mother* made reservations

_**Kendra Block**_: Ahem, William we talked about this…

_**William Block**_**:** When?

_**Kendra Block**_**:** Late last night? Remember… ;)

_**Massie Block**_: Oh my gawd. Oh my gawd. Oh my gawd.

_**Massie Block**_**:** I'm leaving this chat. Blocking you both. Forever scarred.

_**William Block**_**:** Hahaha I pay the phone bill – try and block me, Massie Alexandra Block. I'll fight you

**William Block**: *flexed bicep emoji*

_Massie Block _has left the group.

William Block added_ Massie Block _back to the group_._

_**Massie Block**__: _You both need to go back to flip phones

_**Kendra Block**_**:** We will be leaving at 7:30 p.m.

_**Massie Block**_**:** I'm bringing Liv. I refuse to be seen with just you two in public

_**William Block**_**:** And here I thought you were at the age where hanging with your parents is cool and fun?

_**Massie Block: **Right... "cool and fun" _

_**William Block**_**:** Ya know Massie that Hurley boy hangs out with his father regularly

_**Kendra Block**_**:** Dylan is spotted regularly with her mother too, or so I hear…

_**William Block**_**:** I saw the Fisher boys golfing with their father two weeks ago at The Pines

_**Kendra Block**_: Claire was with Judy at the Red Oaks last week.

_**Massie Block**_: Okay, okay. I will go. But I will not enjoy this "family" bonding though

_**William Block**_**: **Who said we were going to enjoy "family bonding" with you?

_**Massie Block:**_ You invited me!

_**William Block:**_ An apologetic invite at most... and pressure from your mother

_**Massie Block**_: Kendra, get William under control before I get back to Westchester. He's out of line

_**Kendra Block:**_ Sassy Massie, you are out of line

_Massie Block left the chat._

—

_**Cameron Fisher**_: Hey.

_**Cameron Fisher**_: Claire called and said you were coming home today. I'm really glad to hear that Massie. The last time I saw you, I was really worried.

_**Cameron Fisher**_: I'll give you some space to settle in and whatnot.

**_Cameron Fisher:_** Don't want to bombard you... but we do need to talk.

_**Cameron Fisher**_: Oh and can't wait to see you, Mass.

—

_**Olivia Ryan:**_ I'll be at the airport to pick you up at 5:45

_**Massie Block**_**:** Can't wait to see you Liv!

_**Olivia Ryan**_**:** Safe flights. Love youuu!

—

_**Kemp Hurley:**_ I hear a certain Massie Alexandra Block is arriving in Westchester tonight?

_**Massie Block**_**:** Wtf. Stalker.

_**Kemp Hurley**_**:** I knew you missed me Block

_**Massie Block**_**:** DO NOT CALL ME THAT

_**Kemp Hurley**_**:** I forgot that name was reserved for a special boy… ;)

_**Massie Block**_**:** I. Will. Kill. You. Tonight. In. Your. Sleep.

_**Kemp Hurley**_**:** Who is the stalker now ;)

_**Kemp Hurley**_**:** Sounds dirty. My kind of dirty.

_**Kemp Hurley**_**:** Massie Alexandra Block, don't you dare ignore me.

_**Kemp Hurley**_**:** MASSSIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE

—

Claire Lyons created the **Avant-garde Pretty Committee**

_**Alicia Rivera**_**:** "Avant-garde" Claire? Why?

Kristen Gregory Loved ""Avant-garde" Claire? Why?"

_**Claire Lyons**_**:** It's experimental… just like our friendship? Thought I'd take a bet on us

_**Claire Lyons**_**:** Give us a try.

_**Kristen Gregory**_**:** Someone needs to take the paint away from you, Claire.

_**Alicia Rivera**_**:** Fumes are going to your head ^^^

Dylan Marvil Loved "Fumes are going to your head ^^^"

_**Dylan Marvil**_**:** We sound like some terrible Indie experimental film

_**Claire Lyons**_**:** Depending how this summer goes, I might be able to create one... "inspired truly by us."

Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Alicia Rivera Liked "Depending how this summer goes I might be able to create one... 'inspired by us'"

_**Kristen Gregory:**_ Well Claire was an "actor" a long time ago…

_**Alicia Rivera:**_ Z-list actors right here… Ready to perform at your call

**Claire Lyons:** Romeo Romeo, where are thou Romeo?

_**Dylan Marvil:**_ Cam is still in that band right? He can do the scores

_**Claire Lyons:** _Chris is doing stand-up on the weekends... their careers can both benefit from us

_**Alicia Rivera:**_ I'll text him. Keep you all posted on the deets of our future debut

Massie had thought about responding back to the group chat… Claire was so fucking adamant about pointing out her absence from her friend's lives, maybe now would be a good time to respond so she'd lay off of the passive aggressive, non-confrontational, yet very confrontational attacks. She started typing out "I'd argue we are strong content and catchy—" but stopped when the flight attendant called her name over the intercom:

_"Last call for Massie Block. Please come see us here at the gate. Your aircraft is departing shortly and we will be closing the gates in 2 minutes."_

"Shit!" In record speed, Massie quickly uncrossed her legs, scooped up her belongings and tossed them into her satchel bag and darted towards the gate agent.

"I'm so sorry, i lost track of time. I'm here," Massie breathed.

"No worries, dear! We are glad to have you on this flight with us," The agent smiled, scanning Massie's half-wrinkled boarding pass that was stuffed into her satchel.

As Massie made her way onto the plane (thank you Kendra for booking first class), she thought... maybe missing her flight might not have been so bad at all? But unfortunately the Universe was not on her side and in a matter of minutes, she'd be on her way back the place she swore she would never return to.

_The place where it all began. Where it all began for her and the people she held so deeply in the pit of her heart._

* * *

Ayyy-this is a story I've had on my mind for awhile. I think as I'm experiencing my own "coming of age moments" and growing older, I envision the Clique characters also having these experiences. I have ideas for this story, both having major and minor plot... but I'm always interested to see what other's would like/expect from this story.

Additionally, I just can't seem to stay away from FF. Every few years, I find myself coming back, eager to type something about these characters that I loved, grew up with, and sometimes even, despised. I can't just shake this momentum of wanting to write... it always creeps back up and maybe this time I will get it right/write(-please ignore my writer's pun here).

Anyway, I'm here for the story and I hope you are too. Please let me know your thoughts on this story thus far (I know this opening only foreshadows the rest of the story and doesn't give away a lot of detail, but due note, that is what the rest of the chapters are for... it takes time to develop characters and plot lines), how you feel about the characters being older (around 23-24), etc.

Best,

Kai


End file.
